The invention proceeds from a generic clamp, as described in DE 10 2008 055 617.
As described therein, such clamps are available in very different configurations. For example DE 10 2006 012 020 discloses a pair of clamps, wherein the two clamp arms are pivotable in non-separate axes and the clamp is kept in the closed position by means of a spring. Since such spring elements often do not meet the hygiene requirements placed on bottling plants, efforts are being made to propose other closing mechanisms. For instance, in a complicated configuration, DE 10 2005 041 929 provides permanent magnets that, in different pairings, assist both the closing operation and the opening operation. In this solution, the permanent magnets are positioned outside the grasping arms of the clamps.
In order to assist the opening force of the clamps, a solution according to DE 20 2005 002 924 U or DE 10 2005 014 838 A provides that repelling magnets are positioned between the grasping area of the clamps and the pivot axes.